


opaque

by huebin2002



Series: you've become my crown [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Soobin, Here the angst comes, Hurt Taehyun, M/M, The previous one are too fluffly so here's some pain to balance it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/huebin2002
Summary: Soobin and Kai's first fight, viewed from Taehyun's eyes.





	opaque

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble because I'm feeling productive today~

 

Taehyun loved watching Soobin.

 

Because he was so interesting, so enticing, so expressive. There was something nostalgic about his presence, and it feels like he had known him from somewhere before. He just felt like home: that warmth he’d so desperately searched for.

 

But today, Soobin felt cold: like his entire soul had been sucked out and it didn’t sit well with him because his state made him slightly afraid of something he didn’t even really sure about.

 

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

 

Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he watched the boy who was looking at the far distance in silence. But it seemed like the elder didn’t even notice him and instead, he kept on ignoring him as if he’s not there. But Taehyun wanted him to talk, even just a little.

 

“Soobin-hyung?”

 

He tried again and again but he was met with silence as Soobin kept ignoring him. The elder continued his task with frightening perseverance that Taehyun began to yield a little from annoying him further. So instead of trying to make him talk, Taehyun submitted himself to observing him in total silence.

 

“...I’m watching.” Soobin finally answered at last.

 

Taehyun blinked once, twice, and threw him a questioning glance.

 

He bit his lips, “You are watching?” he asked again.

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“Whom?”

 

He was silent for a moment before he answered.

 

“Kai.”

 

“Oh,” he paused, “Do you want to talk to him or something?”

 

“No.” Soobin shook his head. “I mean, even if I want to, it’s hard.”

 

Taehyun gave him a confused glance because he really, really doesn’t understand what was so hard about it when they were literally sitting in the same room right now.

 

“Um, why?” he pointed his finger at the corner of the room where Kai was chatting animatedly with their stylist. “He’s right there, isn’t he? You could just talk to him.”

 

“Like he would even want to talk to me.” Soobin bit out harshly, not even bothering to look him in the face. “I’m fine with watching, thank you.”

 

“You’re being really weird, hyung. Did you guys fight or something?”

 

He paused, and for a moment Taehyun afraid that he had asked the wrong question.

 

“…I guess we did.”

 

Ah. He’s right.

 

“What hap—”

 

“It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing you could do to help anyway.” he cut him quickly, obviously uncomfortable with the topic they were about to discuss.

 

Taehyun shut himself up. Somehow, that hurt him a little. Even though he doesn’t know why it did. He wanted to say that _it does matter_ and _aren’t we friends too_ but most of all he wanted to jab him in the ribs for that careless comment had stabbed him in the heart—but stopping himself because it was totally unreasonable for him to do so, right?

 

“Taehyun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly. “I was too harsh.”

 

“Oh,” Taehyun blinked, then smiled. This was the Soobin that he knew. He’s not completely gone after all. “It’s okay. But what about you—are you okay?”

 

“I’m not. I really am not, Tae.”

 

With that uttered, he finally turned around to look at him head-on. Now, Taehyun could see his red eyes and nose clearly and he wondered what happened to him. To them.

 

Still, he didn’t dare to ask.

 

Later that night, he saw Kai alone in their shared room, crying softly into rabbit plushie Soobin’d gifted him a few years back. His heart clenched for his friend, but before Taehyun could comfort him, he noticed Soobin already hovering near the bed, his sight fixated solely on the crying boy. Taehyun watched from the hallway, drink in hand, as Soobin reached for Kai’s head slowly. To be honest, it was something he couldn’t understand; the way Soobin’s eyes softened when he saw Kai’s teary ones looking up to him or they way Kai immediately fell into his embrace when Soobin moved closer, their body completed each other like puzzles.

 

But even though he couldn’t understand, it made him feel warm all over again. So he looked at the pair for a while, smiled, and returned back to join the others for dinner.

 

There was nothing to be worried about, after all.

 


End file.
